Nudge, Nudge and NUDGE YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: Everybody knows what happens when you give a mouse a cookies and if you give a moose a muffin...but what happens when you give too much sugar Nudge. Well...why don't you take a sneak peek and find out...


Hey Guys! This is just a little story about Nudge, iggy, max, and fang. Angel and Gazzy are in it a little bit though, and don't worry. Theonly pairingsmade here are Fang and Max. This takes place in Fang, when Max and the flock get used to the new house the CSM provided them.

MAX POV

It was like 8 at night. I was playing monopoly with Angel and Gazzy, Fang was on his laptop (probably on his blog) and Iggy was baking some brownies or something. A dude version of Martha Stewart. And I didn't really know where Nudge was.

"Your turn Max." Angel looked up at me with those blue innocent eyes. I smiled back down at her, and made my move. But as I landed on boardwalk, I heard a loud pitch screaming noise coming from Nudges' room, and a couple of things break or shatter.

Angel, Gazzy, and I immediately got up and sprinted for her room. There we met iggy and Fang. "What the he-" I was cut off by another high pitched yells and some crazy giggling. I threw the door open and stared.

Nudge was jumping, running, screaming, etc. all in her room. But her room was a complete mess. Everything was broken, her window was shattered, her door, torn and more! "NUDGE! What the heck is wrong with you?" I yelled. "What happened to your ro-" I started but, Fang tapped my shoulder in a direction and I looked. And there on top of Nudge's bed, was 10 starbucks frappes, 6 red bulls, 8 mountain dews, and 16 Coca-Cola cans. EMPTY.

My eyes went wide. "Holy (insert swear word here) Nudge! What happened?" But all of a sudden Nudge ran out of the room and all around the house. "Okay guys, we need to catch Nudge BEFORE she causes 2012." I tell the rest of the flock. We broke up and not even 10 minutes later Fang and Iggy each had an arm of Nudge, who was insane. They brought her to the kitchen and put her to a chair and pinned her there while I stood in front of her.

"Okay Nudge. What's the deal with you?" I said dead serious. She looked at me with wide – are those GREEN?- eyes. And she began.

"What's the deal with me? What's the deal with you dawg? ZOMG! I love when on American idol randy Jackson always says dawg! He says it sooooo much though. Maybe that's why Simon and Paula quit! Ohhhhh! I love deal or no deal! That dude, whats his face oh yeha! Howie is sooo cool! Id love to meet him! You know ive heard that he HATES bananas! Who could hate bananas! I mean theyre all yellow and curvy and stuff! And theyre the color of the sun! ZOMG! You know MIley Cyrus dyed her hair BLONDE! I cant believe it! But I kinda can cause she all bad now and stuff and I hear =d that Liam broke up with her yesterday. OHH! You know Fang, you could dye your hair blond that would be Hi-LARIOUS! I could post the pic on your blog and everything! But than youd be all preppy and stuff. So yeah never mind! ZOMG! Did you hear about the concert with BRUNO MARS! BRUNO MARS I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE HIM! AHHHHH! His new song Grenade is the BOMB! Literally a grenade is a bomb. Ironic huh? OH! That reminds me Iggy, Gazzy? You are SOOO dead! Come into my room while im in the shower and throw a color bombin it again? I SWEAR TO GOD that I will rip your body to pieces than harvest it and EAT IT ! Mahahhaahahhah! ZOMG! I saw this really hot guy at the mall today and he winked at me! HE WINKED AT MOI! WOOHOO! So I got his number and now we write to each other on Fang's blog an =d you cant know! Also, Fang, Me and Angel snuck into your room when you weren't looking and found your DIARY! YOUR DIARY! ! I mean come on mr. macho-emo-un emoytionally-expressed-dark-boy-all- over owns a DIARY! And its pink!

…" Nudge said…in one freaking breath! Well I for one am shocked and so is everyone else. "Nudge! Your dead in the morning!" fang says so calmly its scary.

"You know what? Im tired so Im….I'm just…I'm just gonna….*SNORING*" Nudge is slumped in her chair fast asleep. I pickher up and take her to her destroyed room. Shaking my head, I come back to my room and put her on my bed. "Good night sweetie. Youre sooooooo dead in the morning." I tell her smiling as I tuck her in and give her a good night kiss.


End file.
